Through Out Space and Time
by catnipp
Summary: three teenagers get trapped in the time of the Phantom of the Opera from 2005. April, Erin, and Sophie fall in love with the main guys in the story. Yet one finds another man to love.


Hi people! I wrote this story 'cause i wanted to write one. it may have no plot really but, screw it! April is basicly from my other story, the Opera Ghost. Erin is one of my friends and she acts like this one. i don't know how ya'll are going to like this story but if you would tell me how ya like it, i can make it better. based offof my mind, other storys i have read and the 2004 movie.

Disclamer: do you think that i could own Phantom of the Opera in 24 hours? i don't think so... but if the lucky duck who owns him want to give it to the girl that loves Phantom, i would tottaly raise my hand... would'nt we all?

* * *

April, Sophie were over at Erin's house to watch a movie all of them were hooked on, The Phantom of the Opera. Well, they actually liked the fact that two sexy guys were in it. Each of the friends saw it about seven or eight times so they knew most of all the words and songs by heart.

"Erin, who do you want to go with if this movie was real?" Sophie asked her friend.

"Probably Raoul, I love his hair and he has money and no ugly face." Erin told them.

"Don't say that about my baby! Phantom is so hot and he has the best singing voice. Even with his deformed cheek he is hot. I love him…" Sophie argued.

"I love both of them. Maybe it's because it almost happened to me last year. Remember Robert and Charlie?" April said to her best friends in the entire world.

"Didn't Charlie have a lisp and wasn't he like three years older than you?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah he did. Robert was dating me and then Charlie just walked into my life when he helped me with my soccer game. Robby was pissed when he found out that Charlie was kissing me… then he challenged him to a duel. Whoever won got to have me."

"And you are still single."

"No one won… it was a sad day for all of us. Mainly me! I lost my soccer coach and both my loves in one day! I envy Christine in having still one guy."

"But now, Erik's' chains are mine! Bwhaa ha ha!" Sophie laughed. April and Erin looked at Sophie.

"Who's Erik?" they both asked in unison.

"The Phantom. Who else do I love that uses that line?"

"Ummmmmm… David! Yah, David used that once…" Erin told her.

"Oh shut up about David. I don't love him. I merely, uhh, really like him and we are dating and I only say I love him so he gives me stuff… And he only said it ONCE! So… ha!"

"You need help, Sophie. You really need help." April said. Erin nodded in agreement.

"Shut about my being crazy. I know I am and I am not afraid to admit it! But I really just want to see Patrick and Gerard in fluffy shirts and tight pants soon or I really WILL go mental on you."

"Fine, Ms. Crazy. Just don't sing throughout the entire movie like you did last time." Erin said while she put the disk in the DVD player.

"Fine Ms. I don't love the sexy phantom because his face is somewhat ugly on one side." Sophie spat.

"Guys! Shut up and watch the auction. Soon we will be bombarded by loud music that you won't be able to hear what you are saying." April yelled.

Then, suddenly the TV turned off. The girls were confused.

"What just happened?" April asked Erin.

"I have no idea. Sophie, could you see if you can fix it?" Erin asked.

Sophie could figure out what happened with electronics so when something broke they always asked her to fix it. She got up off the couch and went behind the TV.

"Nothing seems out of place… hold on! What does this do…?

The TV flickered on then shut back off again. Sophie saw a spark come off from one of the wires so she looked at it. When she touched it, she disappeared into another place and time. Sophie was now in France during the time when the phantom ruled the opera house.

"Sophie? What happened?" Erin asked the place where Sophie used to be. No answer. Both April and Erin got up to look behind the TV. They saw the spark and then they were also back in time.

Sophie

She stood outside of the opera house and was gawking at it with awe. When she looked down she was wearing a dress with a corset. Sophie never wore dresses and she did not want to start now.

Sophie looked around and saw lots of people waking around. She wanted to ask one of them where this was but she decided not too because she knew damn well where she was and she can't speak French. _I should have taken French in school instead of German. Germany is not even so interesting, _she thought to herself.

There was a whoosh of wind and her friends were standing next to her.

"Sophie! What the Hell happened? And what are we wearing?" Erin asked. Her voice was full of panic.

"I have no clue what happened and we are wearing what civil woman wore in the 1870's. I hate it but I am standing next to the most famous opera house of all time."

"Damn. Did we rip a hole in the time continuum vortex or something crazy and imposable?" April asked.

"Most likely. Erin, you need to fix that TV of yours once we get back and if we do." Sophie told her.

Then a carriage appeared behind them. A man about the age of 25 stepped out. He had long blonde hair and sideburns.

"Excuse me miss." He told Sophie who was blocking his path.

"I am sorry sir. May I ask who you are?" Sophie asked him.

"I am the Vicomte de Changy. You may call me Raoul though." Raoul kissed her hand. She blushed. Erin scoffed.

"I am Sophie Komarek. I am again sorry about blocking your way."

"'Its no problem, Sophie. For you are one of the prettiest girls I've met in Paris." Sophie blushed again. Then she saw her friends.

"Umm… these are my best friends, April Russell and Erin Connors," she introduced them. And in turn Raoul kissed their hands.

"It would be my honor if you all would come to the opera house and then out to lunch with me."

"Sir, we would be honored but I'm afraid I can't come out later. I want to find someone in the opera house. Maybe my friends would love to go out with you today." Sophie told him.

"Oh. Well some other time then, Sophie?" Raoul asked. She nodded. "Great!" He held out his arm and Sophie took it. Erin got the other and April walked next to Erin.

The door opened for the new patron and his 'girlfriends' and they walked in.

Raoul

_Three gorgeous girls are walking with me so why am I not happy? I love the Opera and the money I get from it but why, why am I not happy with my life or anything?_ He thought to himself. Raoul always got the girl or girls he wanted but he was never happy since when he was a young boy. That little brunette at the beach was the only girl that ever made him feel happy and alive. Christine, he believed, was her name and she was a young girl whose ambition was to sing in the opera when she got older. Now that she was about the right age to get a job at the opera, he was the patron mainly to see her.

"Ladies, this is where I take my leave. Shall I meet you at two o'clock this afternoon for lunch?" he asked Erin and April. The girls' nodded and smiled at him. "Good. Sophie, I'll meet you around some other time?"

"Yes. I'll be seeing you soon, Raoul." Sophie gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left. He found this odd but accepted it.

_They must be from somewhere else. No one here did that without dating the person or being married to them,_ He thought.

"Bye, kind sir. Until we meet again at two." Erin said to him before she walked away. He nodded and walked over to the stage.

The cast and crew were working on 'Hannibal' when he walked in. The soprano named Carlotta was singing poorly but for some reason unknown to Raoul, the managers kept her. He looked around a bit to see the stars he had admired from far away when he saw the operas.

"Monsieur de Changy, how are you? We have been expecting you," one of the managers named Andre said to him. His partner for many years, Firman asked if he would like to see the cast. Raoul nodded and followed him to the rest of the cast.

"This is Carlotta, Piangi, and Madame Giry. Carlotta is our leading soprano and Piangi is her fiancé. Madame Giry is our ballet mistress and she has been teaching here since she was thirty-two. Now she has many people who admire her. Some of whom are Meg Giry and Miss Christine. Girls, why don't you come and introduce yourselves?" Firman asked the teenagers.

A blonde and a brunette stepped forward and curtsied. "Good day, sir. I am Meg and this

Christine Daaé. She came to live with us once her father died when she was seven." Meg explained.

"Bonjour monsieur. It is a pleasure to meet you," Christine told him. "Again…" she said softly. Raoul smiled at her.

"It is an honor to be here with you all. I will be at the gala latter this week to see you all perform. I am proud to be your patron and me and my entire family loves the arts. I will see you at the next performance." He said before walking off the stage and outside.

* * *

well? how did you like it? loosely based off the movie, mainly off my mind... Raoul is not getting bashed, maybe he'll get called a fop... we will see Erik in the next update.

i am not really doing chapters but i am updateing every now and then. school is starting on tuesday and i won't get back until 5 'o clock in the evening. maybe only on weekends or when i'm not doing school work, writing in my main fic or doing other things.

please R&R!


End file.
